This invention relates to an apparatus and method for preparing one or more teeth for restoration. The invention is useful for dental applications.
Today, increasing numbers of patients are requesting posterior composites for aesthetic and health concerns. However, many dentists are reluctant to use them because there has been no reliable and convenient way to obtain a tight contact between teeth. A tight contact between teeth is desirable to avoid grinding and further damage to the teeth and drifting of teeth. Customarily, the means for preparing a tooth for restoration with a restorative material has been the following; a contact shield and a ring are placed between two teeth, one of which is a select tooth for restoration. The tines of the ring press the select tooth away from its adjacent tooth and press the shield against the select tooth. The select tooth is then ready for a number of restorative processes. Several different types of rings exist in the art, though these rings have several common problems. First, the rings are not very retentive when placed between two teeth. Second, they are not able to be stacked upon one another, allowing for more than one tooth to be restored concurrently or allowing for a tighter grip on one select tooth. The apparatus of the invention provides a more retentive ring, with better separating force, that can be used in a normal or inverted orientation, used in normal or wide preps, as well as being able to be stacked upon one another.
One aspect of this invention is a flexible, open-ended ring, with top and bottom surfaces, each forming a plane, the ring having two downward extending tines, permanently incorporated into the open ends of the ring, each tine at an obtuse angle from the bottom plane surface of the ring. Each tine has a top edge, a bottom edge, an outward edge, an inward edge, an inner face, and an outer face. The bottom edge of each tine converges towards the other.
Another aspect of this invention is a method of preparing a tooth for restoration. The method comprises (a) placing a shield between two or more teeth, one tooth being a select tooth for restoration and having an upper flat table; (b) inserting between the select tooth and a tooth adjacent to the select tooth, a flexible, open-ended ring, with top and bottom surfaces, each forming a plane, the ring having two downward extending tines, permanently mounted to the open ends of the ring, each tine at an obtuse angle from the bottom plane surface of the ring, wherein each tine has a top edge, a bottom edge, an outward edge, an inward edge, an inner face, and an outer face, the bottom edge of each tine converging towards the other; and (c) causing the tines of the ring to gently press the select tooth away from the adjacent tooth, and to secure the shield against the select tooth. This method reduces toggling of the select tooth. By having the tines extending at an obtuse angle relative to the ring""s bottom surface plane, the ring holds the shield more securely in place than a standard ring known in the art that has the tines extending at a right angle to the ring""s bottom surface.
Another aspect of the invention is a kit for preparing teeth for restoration. The kit comprises (a) one or more flexible, open-ended rings as herein described; and (b) one or more shields suitable for use with the rings in accordance with the method described.
Other aspects of the invention will be apparent to one of skill in the art upon reading the following specification and claims.